Dwight
"You're '''nothing' but a wild animal. Wild animals need to be put down," '' -- Dwight to Echo as he impales her Dwight Doe ''(neé unknown) is the deuteragonist of [['A New World': Part 2|''Part 2]] and Part 3 ''of A New World'. He is a young newcomer to the Beacon who was brought to the community a few months before the premiere chapter. Known as a mysterious, gruff survivor who shows an immediate proficiency with weapons, he begins to form a close bond with Lydia, sharing her cynism and survival philosophy. Their bond begins to grow stronger as the community is threatened by an almost unstoppable force, beginning to rely on one another as the weeks pass on. After the Living's attack and takeover of the Beacon, Dwight becomes the second-in-command of the River Camp and the de-facto ''leader of the few fighters that survived the attack. When the Living are defeated, the group returns to the Beacon and, despite his earlier desires to leave, Dwight settles down with Lydia and becomes the commander of the town's militia, in order to prevent such an attack from ever happening again. Biography ''"The latest newcomer to the Beacon community, Dwight is a quiet young man who tends to keep to himself. Despite his young age, he displays a savage and unprecedented skill with weapons. His distance makes him an object of attraction for Lydia, and with an outside threat knocking on the community's door, their bond could become stronger...and perhaps something more," '' -- Official description by EDStudios, ''Part 2 "Ten years on from the conflict with the tribal savages, Dwight has become sombre and ruthless. Now married to Lydia and with his own young family, Dwight is dedicated to keeping the Beacon safe. However, after ten years of peace, the community is due for some trouble...and Dwight may not be as well adjusted as he may first appear," -- Official description by EDStudios, Part 3 Early Life Not much is yet known about Dwight's early life, other than he may have been born in or near Kentucky based on his accent. He mentions he calls the Infected "Strangers" as this is what his father called them, implying his father was from Port Collier or the surrounding area. Events of Part 2 2097 'So Much to Lose' Dwight first appears as the Biters perform their cover of "I Can See Clearly Now the Rain Has Gone", in the background eating a can of beans. As Lydia performs her solo, the two of them lock eyes, with Dwight giving her a smile. Later that night, as Lydia and Callum gather up the band for the celebration party, she sees Dwight once again on shift. At the party itself, she sees Dwight enter the dance hall, prompting Callum to tell her to dance with him. Dwight accepts the dance, claiming that everyone should be terrified of her. She kisses him and commences their relationship. 'Live Bait' 'After' Dwight runs after a member of the Living through the forest. Events of Part 3 Overview Personality Dwight is established as a ruffian and a rogue, willing to do whatever is required of him to survive. He's a man of few convictions and a no-nonsense individual. Dwight also struggles to maintain relationships with people, as he constantly finds himself at odds with people he once called friends or even family. He attributes this to him focusing on the negative to the point of driving people away. However, he is shown to have a very deductive mind, able to make deductions based on very little detail. However, during his dance with Lydia, Dwight is shown to be far more timid, nervous and shy than he first appears, voicing doubt over his actions and his usefulness to the community; in the same scene, he demonstrates his insightfulness and deduction when he tells her he knows she is immune due to uncovering her carefully concealed bite scar. As the conflict with the Living intensifies, Dwight's darker side begins to take over, giving in to sheer and uncompromising brutality to keep his friends safe. This includes axing a member of the Living in the head to the point that they are barely recognisable; impaling Echo down on the sharp antlers of a decapitated elk head; shooting a child member of the Living who killed a member of the camp, and brutally torturing a member of the Living to learn the location of Alpha's lair. When he solidifies his bond with Lydia, however, Dwight's good side shows signs of returning. A notable example is, despite all that had happened, he decided to let Ol' Dead Eyes live. 10 years later, Dwight appears to have settled in his role as a father - fathering two children, John and Tara with Lydia - and head of security of the Beacon. Skills and Abilities From the moment of his introduction, Dwight is shown to be one of the most skilled weapon users in the community, despite his young age. He quickly demonstrates exceptional marksmanship with a handgun and a rifle and his talents with a weapon are well recognised by the community. Even after losing his eye, Dwight's skill remains apparent and he instead uses his left hand to aim. Killed Victims * Echo (alive) * Zulu (alive) * 7 unnamed members of the Living * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Lydia ''"I want to see. I promise you, I'm not afraid. ... No...I think its sexy," '' -- '''Lydia asks to see Dwight's injury before they have sex'' In'' 'The Other Side', their relationship becomes physical when they have sex at the top of a waterfall. Callum "There ain't much of a difference between good people and bad people...except good people kill, and bad people murder," '' -- '''Dwight's view on good and bad people to Callum' Although their relationship has not been explored in depth, it appears that Callum and Dwight have a good and stable relationship, although Callum has been shown to be very suspicious of Dwight. Trivia * EDStudios had this to say about Dwight: "Dwight is one of our favourite and most important characters we've ever created. In many ways, he is the opposite of Callum: he is Lydia's view to the outside world and the survivalist within herself," * He is the first character in A New World to refer to zombies as "strangers" instead of Infected. * Based on his quote to Callum, it is possible that Dwight has read "Mercy and Wrath" at some point. * Dwight's signature weapon is a Desert Eagle. * He appears to be ambidextrous. * In Live Bait, Dwight loses his right eye to a crossbow bolt. ** This is likely a reference to Gideon Monroe from the main series, who loses his right eye in the same way. Although he wore an eyepatch after losing his eye, he decides to stop covering his injury from The Other Side onwards. ** Upon losing his eye, Dwight has aimed with his left hand. * In Omega, Dwight and Lydia both take the surname "Doe", as neither remembers their surname. ** In Dwight's case, he claims to have never been given a surname. Category:Characters Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:The Beacon Category:Beacon Biters Category:Leaders Category:Married